The Small Moments
by Lushiruos
Summary: Sometimes Dyssa wished she had not been at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Yet it was the small moments that kept her up... And Iron Bull.
1. Really? Now?

Hello!  
>So.. This is my new thing. Dragon Age. I've just completed DAI and I loved it but my muse has been bugging me for days, begging me to write something!<p>

And here you have it: Drabbles and one-shots about my Inquisitor.

Dyssa is Qunari Warrior. She's a sarcastic, fun, outgoing and righteous one. Stubborn as a Bull - Pun intended.

I will not start from the very beginning of the game. Haven is destroyed and she has obtained Skyhold and every companion.

And she romanced Bull.

Warning: May contain foul language, smug comments, smut and a fair deal of gore.

Oh - And spoilers alert.

Read at your own risk.

###

Her hand burned, ached and pulsed. This Rift was a hard one to crack. Then she felt the familiar touch of fading power. The Rift closed and her hand went back to normal.

Dyssa shook her head, "This one wasn't keen on closing." she sheathed her sword and rolled her shoulders, trying to easy the ache.

"It spit out some shitty demons, as well." Varric piped out. Bianca was carefully placed onto his back, "But it was the last one in this region."

They were all covered in demon blood and entails. Dyssa had never been bothered by the gore.

But the smell - She shuddered as the foul smell entered her nose.

"Now I need to bathe..." she sighed.

"I think you look quite..-"the voice was deep and warm. It sent well known shudders all over her body. "Sexy."

She turned around, "Really?" knowingly poking him into a more perverse direction.

"Kadan." Bull warned, although with a grin on his lips.

Varric and Dorian shook their heads and started to walk towards the nearest camp.

"Those two..." Dorian sighed, "It is almost as bad as a Tevinter whore house!"

Varric snorted, "You don't say." but then he asked the mage, "Whore house?"

Dorian ignored him and kept walking, leaving behind a grinning dwarf and two Qunari who was busy _not _walking to camp.


	2. Lovebite

"Bull!" she yelled across the courtyard, making heads look up at her. Her pace was steadfast and angry. Majority of the people wondered what had their Inquisitor so riled up.

But if they had taken the time to notice the _not so small _lovebite on her neck, they would understand better.

She marched over to the training dolls where her lover was slashing away at one. He hadn't even bothered turning around and Dyssa knew he had heard her. She had actually almost screamed his name from her balcony.

As she neared him, however, he walked behind the doll. He still wouldn't look at her but she could clearly see the provoking and satisfied grin he wore.

Dyssa stood still, her hands on her wide hips and a snarl on her lips, "You want to explain why I have a fucking lovebite on my fucking neck?"

Bull avoided eye contact but answered, "I like to mark my territory." his answer made Dyssa's stomach flutter but now was not the right time to be sweet and romantic.

_He sucks at romance anyway!_

Instead she walked around the doll to grab him and take him elsewhere so they could _discuss _this but he swiftly walked around the doll, avoiding her hand.

This made her frown, "What are you doing?"

Bull caught her red eyes with his silver ones, "I am training, Kadan."

Dyssa circled around the doll again, trying to grab his hand and he, too, stepped around the doll until it evolved into a chase around the poor training doll.


	3. Maidens Tour

"This is stupid!" Dyssa stood up from the chair, "You are such an ass, dwarf!" she glared at the grinning dwarf, who was leaning back lazy in his chair, arms folded.

"I speak only truth, Inquisitor." his grin only spread wider and he raised his eyebrow as Dyssa swept up her mug and bottomed it in seconds.

"Truthfully - I think you are full of shit, Varric." she placed the mug down at the table hard and turned her back to him.

"Every one does, Adaar." Varric knew where she would go. More specifically to _whom, _"Do greet your Bull from me." he grunted as she waved her hand dismissively, "Shut up."

###

"And then she said; I would rather ride the Bull!" the table erupted in laughter and cheers. Oh, how Bull loved drinking with his people. He smiled as raised his mug, about to bring a cheer when a cold voice reached his ears, "Who would rather ride the Bull?"

The Chargers quickly stopped laughing and cheering, all eyes turned towards their leader who suddenly looked very smaller than he is.

Bull turned around, looking innocent, "Kadan. I did not expect-" She quickly shut him up, "Of course, you didn't." Her hands went to her hips and she entered her 'Don't mess with me' stance.

"Varric has told me of your little..." she paused, looking thoughtful for a moment then resumed, "Trip around the maidens."

Bull knew he was in deep shit. When his woman was mad, she scared the crap out of him. And she was _seething_.

"Kadan, that was before-".

"Shut up."

"But..-"

"Don't talk to me..." she turned on her heel and walked to the door, "And don't even think about setting foot in my quarters."

As soon as Dyssa was out of sight, the Chargers, once again, erupted into laughter. They knew that the boss would go to her quarters, try to make amends but end up getting his ass handed to him.


	4. I Failed

Warning: This chapter contain some things that may be difficult to some readers.

I wanted to write a longer chapter that was serious about war. We all know wars can be brutal and that loss is inevitable.

###

It was like a scene that played out in front of her, without her being there. Dyssa were shaking and her legs barely kept her standing. Her mouth opened but no sound came out and yet she heard the scream that erupted. Her weapon fell from her hands and hit the ground without sound. She could only hear the scream. And the house when it crashed down upon...

_No... Maker, please.._

Everything was in slow motion around her; Varric yelling out that there was children in that house. Soldiers ran past her to the ruins.

And Bull's hands were taking her shaking hand in his. Dyssa didn't notice any of it. All she could think about the _children that she couldn't save_.

The Qunari fell to her knees. She had seen countless battles, bloody ones and she had witnessed sorrow. It was different this time; It was her that they had depended on to save them. It was her responsibility. Her fault.

She had not saved them.

Her hand removed itself from Bull's and she looked upon the blood stains. And then it was blurry.

_I could not save them..._

She clenched her hands into fists and pounded onto the ground beneath her.

###

Bull's heart fell when he watched as Varric emerged from the War room and he saw the sorrowful look the dwarf wore. His heart cried for his Kadan. Bull knew that she would take the blame. She would blame herself for _everything._

And when Varric shook his head, Bull knew...

_No survivors._

Bull turned on his heel and headed for her quarters. The faces he walked past all had sorrow etched deep into them. This was a truthfully anguished day, for all of Skyhold.

But the one most affected was Dyssa.

She stood before the fireplace, still in her armor. Every time he neared her, she would turn and grin at him.

Not this time. His presence had not alerted her. She stared into the fire. It was only when he whispered 'Kadan' she turned her face to him.

But no grin. No smile.

Nothing but tears.

He went to her and she looked back to the fire. Bull noticed the small thing she was clutching to her chest.

A small burnt wooden doll.

Bull's heart skipped when he saw how she seemed to cling to that small thing. Like it was the only thing that kept her from breaking down. A flashback entered his mind;

_Her smile disappeared from her lips and a seriousness he'd rarely seen emitted from her. _

"_It's war, Bull... There is consequences to the choices we take, the people we save and those that we kill." Her hands folded out on his chest and suddenly she was an entirely different woman. _

"_The __**choices **__I make is life or death ones. Half of Thedas is looking to me for guidance." _

_She paused and looked him in the eyes, "I __**cannot **__fail them."_

Dyssa was the strongest woman he'd ever met. She was noble, courageous, just, beautiful and kind. She was his **Kadan**. And it killed him to see her like this.

"I failed them..." her weak whisper barely reached his ears but it did. She was still staring into the fire.

"Kadan..." Bull placed his hand on her clutching ones, "You did everything you could."

Her reaction was not anything he had expected; She turned and wrenched herself from his hand, took steps away from him and turned. Her eyes spoke volumes about the despair and hatred in her.

"I FAILED THEM!" her yell was full of anguish. Dyssa was shaking with restraint, trying not to break down in tears, "I failed them, Bull!"

"I KILLED THEM!" and her walls broke around her. Tears overflowed from her red eyes, streamed down in thick waves on her cheeks.

Bull did the only thing he thought was right and took swift steps toward her. He pulled her into his arms, "You did not kill them nor fail them!" his harsh whisper only brought on more tears and she sobbed loudly, "You tried everything. Did everything you could."

Slowly she let go of the wooden doll and he felt her arms snake around his, her hands dug into his skin and she sobbed. He stroked her black hair, hushing her softly, placing kisses on her forehead.

It was all he could do.

She would emerge on the other side of this, stronger and wiser. More determined to rid Thedas of Corypheus.


	5. Please Shut up

"Maker, does this forest ever end?" Dyssa sighed and took a step up to the next rock. She and her comrades; Bull, Cole and Dorian had just cleared a forest region of Rifts and now they couldn't find the damn road back to camp. Everybody was tired, sore and covered in Demon blood.

"Cold feet. Yet warm the rest. Tiresome she was but she wanted to." Cole spoke quickly. Everybody turned to look at the Spirit boy. Dyssa just shrugged, "Come on, Cole."

Cole looked at her from beneath his hat, "Warm, thick sensation inside of her. Bite on her neck. Pulling. Yearning." Bull froze as it sounded very much like...

"What?" Dyssa, sort of, laughed out. She knew Cole could read people's feelings and memories but it wasn't what _she _thought he was rambling on about...

Was it?

Dorian raised an eyebrow as Cole continued, "Breathlessly she pulls at him. Begging. Wanting more. Harder..." Cole's breath was caught in his throat, "Faster."

Bull stood still, eyes darting between Dyssa and Cole, "Alright kid, that's-"

"He's begging her. To bite him. Rake her nails down his back. Rough, he likes it."

Bull's face turned red and Dyssa gasped, "Cole!" she swiftly went to the boy, "Do me a favour and be silent."

Cole stared at her then he smiled, "He likes your blood." he paused, playing with a tread that hung from his jacket, "It makes him feel close to you. Closer still." Cole's eyes glanced at Dyssa then to Bull, "He wants you closer."

A weird silence covered the group. The two Qunari were flushing. Cole just smiled at Dyssa while Dorian was trying hard not to laugh his ass off.

But he couldn't keep it in.

"Hahahahaha!" The mage grasped onto the nearest tree, "This is almost better than The Game!" The Spirit looked innocently at the Inquisitor, "You want me to shut up?"

Dyssa cleared her throat, "Yes, please."

And they resumed their travel.

Until Cole's curiosity got the best of him, "What is... Spanking?"

"Andraaste's tits! Shut up!"


	6. Marriage? Huh?

Dyssa sat at her desk in her quarters. It had been a long week and her advisors wanted a report of her travels. So she had retreated back to her room early that evening. She had much to write and the silence was something she desperately needed.

The fireplace was lit, creating a comfortable warmth in the room. The candle at her desk illuminated her face. Her hair hang loose down her back, not in the usual braid she has. Gently she traced a finger along the new addition to scars - on her face.

She hissed, "Ouch! Crap..." The smell of iron entered her nose and she went to find a piece of cloth. She really didn't want to go to the infirmary right now.

"Are you up there, my dear?" Vivienne's voice startled her but Dyssa calmed as she saw the First Enchanter walk up the stairs, "There you are..." Vivienne looked worried when she noticed the red cloth in the Qunari's hand, "What's wrong? Let me help you."

Dyssa shook her head, "It's fine. I just couldn't stop touching it." But Vivienne ignored her protests and took the cloth out of her hand and motioned Dyssa to sit on the nearest chair.

"Darling, if you keep that up it will scar." Vivienne sounded like her mother right then and Dyssa smiled lightly, "Yes, mother."

The mage smiled, "Good." Then her hands began to glow green and Dyssa felt a warm sensation on her cheek, "This should help the bleeding."

"Thank you."

"No problem, my dear. Anything for you." Vivienne smiled softly and placed a hand on the face of the Qunari, "You should not have to ruin such a beautiful face with another scar."

Dyssa laughed at this, "Why not? Bull loves them." Yet instead of laughing with her, Vivienne got remained silent.

"Ah yes.. Iron Bull." Her voice was somewhat reluctant, "He and you.."

"What?" Dyssa was getting angry - If Vivienne had a problem with her and Bull's relationship, she would gladly show the mage the gate.

"When all of this is over, darling, do you intend to marry him?"

_What? _

Dyssa could answer with, "Qunari do not marry..." Why did she feel sad all of the sudden? She knew that Qunari don't marry. Or mate. Or anything of the sort. They just.. Breed.

"I know." Vivienne's voice made Dyssa snap back into focus, "But you are not Qunari. Neither is he. Not anymore."

"But..- He.. I?" Dyssa was lost. That question had thrown her off. In more ways than one. She loved him. And that he loved her.

But marriage? Qunari? What are they? Kossith?

"When Corypheus has been vanquished - You will be most sought after, dear. Even if you are of a different race." The mage explained.

"I will never leave Bull for some snotty brat!" Dyssa hissed. Even the thought made her want to punch every noble she had encountered since all this began.

"Good." Vivienne rose and walked towards the stairs, "You should consider what we have just talked about, dear."

After the mage had left, Dyssa sat in her room with so many unanswered questions, she didn't know if half of them was relevant. Some time passed and she just got agitated.

"Screw this!"


	7. Unwelcome Visit

Wind blew harshly against his cheeks. The snow covered mountains seemed to go on forever. His only comfort was that he wasn't alone in his misery - The horse whined when he ushered it to move faster. Both of them was sweating.

_Which should be impossible in this cold..._

Why travel this way to Skyhold? - Oh, how many times he'd asked himself that, almost slapping himself stupid because of that.

But he had to walk in her tracks. Otherwise, he wouldn't understand her. He knew Dyssa was strong willed and to aimlessly wander in these mountains, with this weather, even for a few days? She's got balls.

This was the only lead that had set him on correct path. And he would follow it to Skyhold, see if this Inquisitor really was _her _- If it was, he would stay. If not? Stay anyway. The world needed people who was willing to correct all this shit that was going on.

His hopes were high but he still told himself that he wouldn't hope _too much_...

His heart couldn't bear the thought.

###

Dyssa snickered while Dorian paced around sternly. His face showing obvious disgust, his back rigid from anger and hands clenching into fists. A gust of wind hit her, she shivered.

"Dorian, calm down. You can't keep this up." she smiled at him while he still pranced around, mouthing Tevintian curses, "It's getting late and as much I would like to join you in your little hissy fit..." Dyssa stood up from her chair, gently dusting her clothes off, "My council must be eagerly waiting for me in the War Room."

The mage paused his rant, looking puzzled at the Qunari, "Ah yes, do what you must, my friend." then he started babbling again, "Damn rumours! I do _not _like women!"

Dyssa snickered and walked down the stairs, tired but duty called.

###

Empty. The War Room was completely empty. No Cullen, no Josephine and no Leliana.

"Huh..." Dyssa closed the door behind her. Now that she noticed, Josephine hadn't been at her desk either. Leliana was not at the tower either.

And Cullen.. Well, he was always at her heels. Annoying little human.

Dyssa shrugged and decided that it was late and sleep sounded like a lovely idea.

As she walked the long corridor, a grin began to form.

_I wonder if Bull is waiting for me.._

She was not _that _tired!

As Dyssa neared the door to the Throne room, she heard yelling. Bells sounded in her mind, telling her something was not right.

Was that Bull's voice?

"I will rip you in half _with _my bare hands, you little shit!"

Yep. That's Bull.

But then.. Another voice answered, "You are welcome to try although you will fail..."

_That voice... _

"Fail?!" Bull clenched his axe, "You-!" As Dyssa entered the room, everybody stopped talking. Bull even cut his rant off because now his eyes was on her and the way she locked eyes with that _stranger_. Recognition flashed in her eyes and she gasped quietly, to Bull's dismay. Did she know this asshole, who had barked loudly at the gates, demanding entry and an audience with the Inquisitor? Injured five guards on his way to the Keep?

_Nah... _Bull was certain that whatever flashed through her mind was a good ol' _asskicking_.

She would kick this loser's ass into the next Dragon Age.

The big Qunari's heart fluttered at the thought of his woman beating the crap out of this bug but his heart fell when the stranger spoke..

"Kadan?" Bull also noted the tenderness in his voice.

_Well.. Shit._


	8. I Will Not Leave You

Dyssa stared into warm, red eyes. She studied a face she hadn't seen in months. A breath caught in her throat when she heard his voice, whispering to her. Tears formed in her eyes and she took fast steps towards _him. _

Then Dyssa jumped into the Qunari's arms and held him tight.

"It is you!" his relief poured into her. His arms went tightly around her abdomen and she held onto him. Dyssa's heart was filled with joy.

As their moment continued, Bull cleared his throat, "Kadan?"

She felt his anger. Her eyes snapped open and she loosened her arms around him. She'd forgotten that the Hall was filled with people.

And Bull.. _Shit, this must look wrong._

Dyssa smiled at the stranger and turned towards Bull with wet eyes, "Bull.. This is-"

But as always, _he _had to take it further.

"Her lover." and he reached out a hand to Bull in greeting. His eyes flashed dangerously and he left them without a word.

Dyssa turned towards the stranger, "Really? Lover?!" she punched his shoulder, "You are so full of shit, Duras!" she had to go explain things to Bull..

_Maker knows what he is tearing up right now._

Duras smiled, "What? Why are you so mad? It's not like you two are-" at her intense stare he caught the message, "Oh, but you are!" Duras grinned sheepishly, "I don't approve of him."

"You can stick your approval up your ass!"

###

"Rargh!" his hand went through the wooden wall. Bull was seething with anger. His heart felt like it had been pierced by an arrow, "He calls her Kadan? Lovers?!" once again, the poor wall had to endure the Qunari's rage.

"How dare she!"

_I won't let her go..._

But she should have told him - She-!

"Bull?" her quiet whisper cut through his red daze. He didn't turn around but stopped making holes in the wall. Bull sighed heavily, trying to calm himself.

It hurt Dyssa to see him so angry. She hated herself for not explaining it to him earlier but Duras had to make up shit.

"Kadan." she rarely called him that. It had a special meaning to her when Bull was involved.

And he turned to face her when she spoke that word. She smiled as his face came into view but it hurt her more to see the way he clenched his eyes closed, fingers balled into a fist and the way he grit his teeth.

Dyssa had never seen him like this. She had seen him angry, sure. And pissed.

But this?

This was rage. Jealousy. Heartache.

This was her fault.

"I would like to explain-" she was cut off by Bull holding a hand up, eyes staring into hers, "I understand." he paused and breathed in deeply, "I am not blind nor stupid."

Dyssa approached him with small steps, "No, listen! He's-"

"You love him. He calls you Kadan." Bull shook his head, "Like I do." he noticed her approaching, "Don't. Please."

_Maker - This is going to hurt._

"I am willing to let you go.." there, he spoke the words. He turned his back to her and looked up at the night sky. Most of Skyhold was asleep at this time but he was sure some had been woken by him. Bull knew that if he let her touch him, he would _not _let her go. He would look into her red eyes and falter. Stroke her inky black hair down her back. Nuzzle her.

"You would let me go? If I loved Duras, you would let me go?" the way she spoke his name, warmly. Lovingly.

_Like she speaks mine.._

"I love you enough to let you go." was her answer.

Here it comes. She will turn around and leave him. For another. And Bull would be alone.

He prepared himself for the impact of her leaving but to his surprise, he felt her snake her arms around his stomach.

"That's sweet." she kissed a scar on his back, "But I **love **you. You are my Kadan." she spread her fingers out onto his chest, "I will never leave you. Even if you want me to."

Bull smiled to himself, breathed a sigh of relief, "So... He is not?"

He felt her shake her head, "Nope."

Bull turned around and took her into his arms, "You are mine." their kiss was soft and sweet. Dyssa locked her legs around him as he pressed her against a wall. The kiss ended and they nuzzled their foreheads against one another.

Red met silver eyes, his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I will always be yours, Bull."

He grinned, "Hmm.. Be mine tonight then, Kadan." she laughed out at this but kissed him with hunger.

"As my heart wishes."

###

Duras, huh? I will explain in the next chapter who and what he is to our dear Inquisitor.

Don't worry. :)


	9. Hold on! You're what!

Bull was panting harshly. His head was split in a thousand directions. Hot, white stars showed behind his eyes every time she hit _that _spot. His hands stroked, grabbed and pulled at her thighs. He never backed down from a challenge but this was beginning to _challenge _him.

_Insatiable woman! _

"Kadan!" she tilted her hips _just right _and he exploded. His hold on her tightened and a small voice told him that it would bruise.

Then she twitched, her muscles tightened around him and she gasped loudly. Then her body went rigid and he stared at her flushed face. Dyssa was beautiful with her hair clinging to her, sweat tendrils running down her cheeks, eyes almost black with lust.

She was his and that only added to her beauty.

Bull leaned back against the headboard of the bed, his hands massaging her behind and a big fat grin spread across his lips, "What was that, Kadan?" he asked curiously.

Dyssa let out a pleased sigh and circled her arms around his neck, leaning in to him, still connected down there. This time had been different than all the other times they'd shared her bed. Most of the times it was just _sex. _

_We made love.. _

Her smile made his heart flutter, "We made love, Bull." she kissed his lips quickly, letting her body relax completely.

Bull pulled her closer, "We should try that more often, Kadan." his smirk sent shivers down her spine.

Dyssa bit her lip, noting Bull's small growl when she did it. She wasn't completely spent just yet.

"I want now." she spoke, her voice changing into a flirtatious tone. Her insides quivered when Bull pulled at her hips, rolling them gently, "Hmm... Sounds tempting."

"Please."

Dyssa had an advantage. When she begged, he would do anything.

###

Duras raised an eyebrow when a group of humans approached him. He laid the book down on the table and turned his head towards them. He'd hoped to get some peace and quiet after Dyssa had walked out on him. He made sure he would talk about that with her later.

_I wonder what she's doing.. _

The hushed whispers bothered him to no end. These humans were curious. So he stared at them with an indifferent expression.

_Waiting..._

_Waiting..._

"Speak up." Duras ground out. Patience was not one of his virtues. Certainly not with humans and their questions.

Josephine stepped closer to the Qunari, "You.. Uhm." she stammered. Dorian didn't want to wait so he spoke up, "We want answers." Dorian watched as the Qunari snickered and shook his head while mumbling, "Of course."

Duras stood up from the chair, clearly towering above the humans. Then he bowed down, "I am Duras. Archer. And no - I am not associated with the Qun." he straightened his back and stared down at the humans.

Leliana was most curious now, "Then you are like our Inquisitor?" her question made Duras smile, showing perfect white teeth. He walked to the railing of the tower and leaned his back against it, "Yes. I am like your Inquisitor." he tapped a finger against his chin in wonder, "Where is she, if I may ask?"

"With Bull." Josephine answered like she had spoken those words many times. Too many. It was an automatic response.

Not content with her answer, Duras turned his gaze to the male, "And where would they be?"

"In bed. Having at it like always." Dorian grinned.

Duras did nothing to hide his displeasure, "That is unexpected."

"Why should it matter to you, though?"

The Qunari looked at them with mild surprise, "She had not told you?"

"Told us what?"

Duras grinned, "I am her brother." the humans stared at him with disbelief. So Dyssa had not told any of her companions about him. To his surprise, the male was a quick one.

Dorian studied the Qunari intently. Now that he looked closer he could see the resemblance between Dyssa and Duras. The same red eyes, long inky black hair, high cheek bones, the same smile. Duras was only an inch or two taller than his sister and not so bulky as The Iron Bull. He was more slim, refined - If Dorian might add - while as Dyssa had broad shoulders and wide hips. True, while she was a warrior and he, an acher, the difference should be obvious.

"I don't see it." Josephine whispered to Leliana, who just nodded in agreement.

Dorian heaved a sigh, "Look at him, ladies." he gestured a hand towards the face of Duras, "It's just a more feminine Inquisitor." which earned his a glare from the Qunari.


	10. A Good Morning Or Not

Good morning, my lovely readers! The clock is 9 am in the morning and I am sitting here with my coffee and cigs.

Anyways, I woke up and when I checked my mails... I squealed - 2 reviews. I mean it's enough to make me want to write another chapter right away. A big thanks to RPG Girl and KrystylSky for the positive words.

Also a big hug to you who followed and favoured The Small Moments.

On with it!

###

When Bull turned to his side, he probably didn't mean to wake up Dyssa but he did. She gave a small yawn, squinted one of her eyes open to see if her lover were awake.

She snickered to herself when she saw his broad shoulders and bare back. Then he snored.

_And that's one of the reasons I love him.._

With a grace, most people doubted Qunari possessed, Dyssa got out of bed. Without waking her sleeping Bull. She tiptoed to her clothes, following the trail they had left in the night. She smiled when she spotted her underwear way down at her stairs.

Another reason she loved him. Impatient just as her.

As she went down to pick up her underwear, her door opened with a loud bang. Before she could retreat, save her dignity, Duras laid his red eyes on her naked form.

"Andraste's tits!" he covered his eyes with one hand, "Why are you naked?!"

Dyssa sighed but glared at her brother, "Because I thought it would be fun to prance around naked..." she paused before hissing out the last part, "In _my _quarters!" she quickly and quietly ran up the stairs.

"Self-conceited asshole." she mumbled and cast a quick glance to a still sleeping Bull.

_Thank the Maker. _

She quickly dressed and expected Duras to wait down the stairs but him being a _bastard_ she should have known he stood up in her quarters, glaring at a naked Bull in her bed.

He opened his mouth to speak but held it in when she pulled at him harshly, out unto one of her balconies.

"You will not ask stupid questions nor will you shout. He's tired." Dyssa hissed.

Duras raised an eyebrow, "Why is he here?" he glanced over his shoulder to see Bull roll unto his stomach, taking up much of the space of the bed, "And why is he naked?"

"Stupid questions, dear brother."

"I still don't approve of him."

"And I told you where you could stick it up."

"I am your brother. And I am older than you. What I say, goes."

"And I say screw you."

"You already screwed him."

"Too bad for you."

"You're disgusting."

"Hm? Says the asshole."

"And childish."

"I am childish?!" Dyssa covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to shout. "Crap." she looked over to the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Bull was still sleeping.

Duras snickered, "Yes, childish. And a prude."

Dyssa glared at her brother, "You are playing a dangerous game, Duras." she heaved in a breath, "You storm into _my _quaters-"

###

Bull's hand expected to meet soft flesh. He reached out further and found nothing but a cold space. Where his Kadan should be laying. He grunted in disappointment. She'd probably already been up for hours to do her role as Inquisitor.

He yawned and sighed into his pillow, "Silly onna." he rolled unto his back and sat up. He scanned the room. None of her clothes were where they had been. When he had so hurriedly almost ripped them off. The woman had a gift of making him impatient.

Well, there was nothing wrong with taking his time to get ready. Maker knows he enjoyed her quarters. And the space!

He walked to the balcony doors and swung them open, rays of sun hitting his face. He smiled and breathed in deeply, enjoying the frosty air.

He stepped to the railing and looked out on the snowy mountains. Oh, he would have loved to have her in his arms right now.

Probably doing something kinky.

He turned to his right and froze, "Shit."

Dyssa and Duras stared at him. Dyssa smiled lovingly at him while Duras was staring openly at him. Well, what does one do to avoid awkwardness?

Be cocky.

"You enjoy what you seeing, stranger?" Bull asked.

"I'm blind."

"That serves you right, asshole!" Dyssa quickly went to Bull, kissed him softly, mumbling a soft 'Morning'.

"Mmh.. I wish you and I were back in bed, Kadan." he whispered into her lips, "I heard that!" Duras exclaimed loudly.

Bull grunted, "I could take her right here, in front of you without a care, stranger." but he kissed Dyssa one last time, "What is he doing here?"

Dyssa sighed, "He..- Actually what are you doing here?" she turned to Duras.

"I came to talk with my sister. But of course, the brute is here." his voice showed clearly disgust.

Bull laughed, "Too bad. She - Wait! What?!" Bull stared in shock at Dyssa, who glanced at him, "He is your brother?!"

She nodded, "I tried to tell-" she was cut off by Bull's rant, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to but-"

"You are supposed to tell me such things, Kadan!"

"I know but-"

"I know that you should have told me!"

"Shut the fuck up, Bull! If I hadn't been so busy fucking you, I would have!"

Silence took the balcony. Bull stared at her with wild eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open. Dyssa panting from agitation and Duras wrinkled his nose.

"Now that I take as a compliment, Kadan." Bull grinned, "That I am able to distract you so.."

"Shut up."


	11. Distrust

Sorry for taking so long to update but I am the lucky winner of a flu... So yeah..

But here you go!

And I am gonna go back to bed..

###

They stared at her. Waiting patiently for her to speak. All eyes were on her and Dyssa hated being the center of attention. She picked up her mug, ignoring the staring idiots and took a big sip of her beer. Her eyes scanned the table quickly from behind her mug. Still staring at her. This was killing her.

"Oh, for fucks sake! Why are you staring at me?!" slamming down the mug onto the table. It startled her companions.

"We were just wondering about Duras..." a careful Josephine asked. Her hands playing with the handle of her mug. Cassandra sat next to her, "I have been thinking about him.." looking into the distance, eyes foggy.

"Seeker, that's not something we want to know." Varric's snarky comeback earned him a snarl from the Seeker.

"That is not what she meant, dwarf." Dyssa sighed as Cullen turned worried eyes to her, "Some of us are..- Well.. If he's trustworthy.."

Dyssa stared at the human with anger burning in her red eyes, "You are doubting my brother?" she rose from the table, planting both hands down harshly to the table, "You are doubting _me_?" her voice cracked at her last sentence. Cullen stared at the towering Qunari, slightly surprised of her reaction.

"If I didn't consider you a friend, Cullen, I would've kicked your templar ass into the Fade." Dyssa looked around the table with angry eyes, "I will tell you idiots, right now, that I will not tolerate any distrust towards Duras. He is my brother, for Maker's sake."

She pushed off the table, "He came here for the same reasons as you." she turned her back to them and walked to the door of the Inn, "Shouldn't that be enough?"

A weird silence permitted the table. No one knew what to say.

Except Bull, "Well, nice going, idiots." he had been silent the whole time. He wanted to strangle the templar for hurting his Kadan. Although he didn't like Duras, he didn't doubt him. The bastard had joined for the same reasons as them.

Bull shook his head, "You should take a moment to think of an apology." then he left the table, hoping to find Dyssa.


	12. Insight On Duras

Duras watched as Dyssa left the Inn with angry steps. He had heard the entire ordeal and he felt brotherly pride when she had defended him. He understood some of the companions doubts but as Dyssa had spoken - His reasons are the same as theirs.

Trying to right the wrong.

The air was chilly atop the roof of the Inn but it was quiet. He wasn't what you would call a people person. He was distrustful of strangers. With good reason. He had spent the majority of his life running from the Qun.

How many times had his family been in danger because some human couldn't keep his mouth shut?

How many times had he not seen his father and mother defend their children within an inch of their own lives?

The only family he had left was Dyssa and he would do anything to protect her. Maker, if he could somehow transfer that mark on her hand to his own, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Those so-called "friends" had stabbed him in the back plenty of times. Because they had received a hefty sum of gold, just to hand over his location to the Qun. He never understood why his family had been hunted by those from the Qun. They lived peacefully, doing their own business.

But it was the Qun. Tal-Vashoth.

He'd killed alot of those too.

His thoughts were paused when he saw the brute exit the Inn, walking towards the Keep. Same path as his sister had walked.

"Hmm..." he rubbed his chin with a hand. This one - What was his name? - Ah yes, Bull. Iron Bull.

_What a stupid name._

He seemed to care a lot for Dyssa. Coming to her defence, protecting from harm. Making sure she got back alive.

But he also ensured that she wouldn't crumble under her heavy burden.

Duras snickered to himself, "Perhaps." he stood up, "I should be easier on him."

But that didn't mean he liked the guy!


	13. Doubt

Dyssa stood with her arms wrapped around her midsection, trying to keep warm in the chilly evening air. It was close to night time, the sun was barely visible and slowly stars were showing themselves. Her balcony was quiet, which was good. She needed quiet.

It had hurt her more than she was willing to admit. That her friends, so quickly, shunned Duras.

Dyssa understood their reasons, probably better than they could imagine. Most of her life had been spent on surviving and surviving meant never to trust anyone other than your family. Yet sometimes she had allowed herself to trust someone. Her mother often told her that her big heart and her naivety was both the best and the worst of her qualities. Dyssa was that kind that believed that somewhere, deep inside, everyone had something good. Even though she knew it wasn't true - her belief never faltered.

Since their parents were killed, Duras had been her rock. Her light. Her friend and brother. He was her only family.

All she had left.

The wind tucked at her long braid, making it dance. She shivered but this was her place of solitude. While some of her friends; Varric, for example, didn't doubt her or her brother - those who did hurt her.

Duras was her brother. More importantly, he had joined their crusade for the same reasons as all of them.. And those reasons is not worthy of doubt.

"Trying to right the wrong." she whispered to herself. Those words had become a sort of mantra for her in difficult times. To remind herself of what she had to do. That the Inquisition was a beacon of light in dark times.

She was the tip of the spear that would pierce Corypheus.

"You know talking to yourself isn't healthy." Dyssa turned towards the voice. Bull stood at the balcony doors, leaning against the wood. She cracked a small smile.

Out of all people, he was the one who meant most to her. She would do anything, go anywhere for him.

Even death.

"Yeah but I am the smartest person I know." her response had Bull grunt with amusement. They stared at each other for a while. Every time she was having a rough time, Bull would sweep her up into his arms and somehow make the world around them disappear.

She was the tip and he was the hilt.

"Why are you standing out here? It's freezing." he asked and moved closer to her. She looked up at him, "It's the only place where I can think."

Bull nodded, "Am I disrupting your thinking session?"

Dyssa shook her head, "No. I am glad you're here." she placed at hand on his scarred cheek, "You believe in me, don't you?" her thumb glided over one scar ever so slowly and he leaned into her small hand.

"More than anything, Kadan." he kissed the palm of her hand. Small tears gathered in her eyes and she sniffled, "Hey, hey. You know I can't deal with crying women."

Dyssa laughed through her tears, "I want them to believe in me. And Duras."

Bull looked at her, really looked at her. Here she was - the Inquisitor. Strong, righteous and the Herald of Andraste. Nations would do anything to have her at their side. They only saw her as a pawn in their games.

To him, she was just Dyssa. With scars on her soul and body. Emotions as everyone else. Even with all the shit she'd been through she still emerged from the fire, stronger and more determined. Cursed with that mark on her hand. Alone, she had the power to stop Corypheus. The world needed her to succeed.

Bull pulled her into him, "You bear a heavy burden, Kadan." he kissed her forehead, "But I believe with all that I am..-" his hands cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "That _you_ can do it."

She smiled at him and sniffled, "Thank you."

The kiss was soft and sweet.


	14. Apology

Dyssa opened the enormous doors to the War Room, seeing that her council had already gathered. She ignored the light stab she felt and walked to the table.

"What do we got?" she asked, avoiding eye contact as much as she could. Their eyes were heavy on her though and she sighed.

Cullen was the first to speak, "Inqui-" an elbow in his side snapped his head to Josephine, whose head was shaking, "Dyssa." he cleared his throat and bowed his head, "I apologize for what was spoken last night. We have no reason to doubt your brother." Dyssa raised an eyebrow, "Continue."

Josephine stepped in, "Duras has not done anything to earn distrust." she played with her feather, "And we feel as if we hurt you also."

Their leader rested on a hip, looking at them intently, "You did." she sighed but continued, "You sounded as if you were doubting me as well."

Her council were silent a moment, taking in the shock of their leader being so open. They had never seen or heard something like this coming from her.

A hand on her shoulder startled Dyssa, "We never doubted you. Don't ever think that." Leliana had crept up on her but her reaction was comforting.

"You are my council." Dyssa smiled widely, "But most importantly - you are my friends."

Cullen let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, thank the Maker." Josephine smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now that the mushy mush is done.." her grin spread as she gestured towards the maps on the table, "I want reports. Leliana, send out spies to the eastern border." Leliana nodded and left the room.

"Josephine, I want you to make contact with that noble in Orlais. Convince him to join forces with us." Dyssa pointed at Cullen, "And I want you to send an envoy to the Empress."

Unknown to Dyssa, all three wore big smiles as they left the room.


	15. A Moment Between Siblings

"Stupid pen!" Dyssa growled and dipped it again in the ink. This was the tenth time she had had to dip it. It dried faster than her when Bull mentions demons. The thought of it had her snickering. Her and Bull had tried to do 'dirty talking'.

It had worked out quite well. Well, mostly for Bull's part.

Now that her mind was on him, she put down the pen and leaned back into her chair. She began playing the strands of her braid that hung over her shoulder.

_Might as well take a small break... _

Bull had left for his own bed not many moment ago, kissing her good night and left her to write some reports on her missions. Their last one had taken her, Bull, Varric and Dorian to the Hissing Wastes. No wonder it had Wastes in it. It was so barren and empty.

Except demons, of course.

They'd spent almost the whole day closing the Rifts in the are. Besides some cuts and bruises, everyone had returned home safely.

A dirty grin appeared on Dyssa's lips. Something happened between her and Bull when they were out fighting. The rush never left them until...

_Yeah, until he's had his was with me... Twice._

She had asked him to stay the night but he declined, saying he had some Chargers business to attend to. Dyssa accepted it knowing he had his own responsibilities as she had her own. They couldn't forget that.

A cough brought Dyssa out of her stupor, "Duras!"

He looked warmly at her and studied her face, "You were thinking about something dirty, weren't you?"

Dyssa felt her face warm up, "Uh..." she flushed. If there was one thing she didn't want to talk about with Duras, it was that. No way in the Fade, she would go down that line of conversation. A small shudder made it's way up her back.

"I haven't seen much of you. Where have you been?" she asked.

Duras shrugged carelessly, "Here and there." he made his way to the chair on the other side of her desk and sat down, "I saw your brute leave not so long ago - so I thought I should pay you a visit."

Dyssa frowned when she noticed his disgust when he mentioned Bull, "His name is Bull." she growled at him, "I will not-"

"I meant no offence." he spoke calmly, dismissing her anger easily, "You love him, bla bla." he paused and rose an eyebrow at her glare, "I still think that he is a-"

Dyssa closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, "Shut up before I shove your bow up your ass."

A brief moment of silence. Dyssa felt her anger fade and she opened her eyes to look at her brother.

"Stop grinning, you shit." she sighed but snickered herself, "This is stupid."

Duras nodded in agreement, "Yes. You should just drop him off somewhere."

"I should drop **you **off somewhere." was her comeback. They both erupted in laughter. Even though he could make her angry like no one else, it was still good to have him here.

"I missed you, Duras." she whispered softly. His eyes turned into warm pools of red and she felt his hand close around hers, "I missed you too." he spoke so softly it reminded her of when they were little. When he would comfort her after an attack on their family. Or when she had hurt herself.

"When I heard about the Conclave..." his hand clenched hers, "My heart broke. The thought of you dead was unbearable." his voice was warm and caring.

"Then I heard rumours about 'The Herald of Andraste'. A Qunari, nonetheless." he paused, trying to calm his heart. "I disregarded it, thinking it was some one else but the more I heard, the more I hoped."

Dyssa ran her thumb comfortingly over his hand, "It was me." her brother nodded and continued, "I tracked down every source of information I could find. At long last I found Haven but it had been destroyed beyond recognition." a racked sighed escaped him, "I lost all hope then."

Dyssa felt her eyes water. What he had gone through all this time, thinking his remaining family dead. Then to finally have some sense of hope only to have it crushed.

"But then a voice told me that you couldn't have died there. That I should search harder to find you... And I did."

He heard a sniffle and frowned, "Don't cry, woman."

"I am not.." her voice was strained.

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Maker, you are so annoying!"

Duras laughed as he watched Dyssa wipe her eyes, "Thank you for defending me the other day."

This caught her off guard, "You heard all that?"

He nodded, "I was on the roof." Dyssa sighed, "Of course you were."

Duras looked thoughtful, "Your lover did not agree with others." he glanced at Dyssa with questioning eyes, "He does not feel the same way as them?"

She sighed, "Bull doesn't like you very much..." he opened his mouth but a look from her made him shut it, "Yet he trusts you. Because you are my brother."

"Hm. Then we agree on one thing." Duras nodded approvingly, "We don't like each other... But I don't trust him."

"He doesn't care. Bull knows you'll protect me no matter what comes." she looked persistently at her brother, "And that's enough for him."

"You have talked about this, I gather." her nod was short. She then looked pleadingly at him, "So please, just... Just give up on the whole 'disapprove' thing. It isn't going to work."

She waited for a response and let out a relieved sigh when he nodded, "Fine. But I still don't like him."

Dyssa shrugged, "And I still don't care."

"I am the-" he started again and Dyssa picked up her report and threw it at him, "I don't care!"


End file.
